Navy Bean
Character Navy used to be very serious and take their job very seriously as well, but after an explosion which took their life and they became possessed, they became more laid back and care free. Navy became a functioning alcoholic with their drinking buddy Swedish Bean and can usually be seen screaming about something. History Kyle was born in a small town in southern Indiana, where they met Lesley Lokyer and Artemis, later Cranberry Bean then just Artie. Lesley and Kyle were separated when Lesley became eligible to go to college early. After finding out two friends of their's were in the Bean Army, Cocoa Bean and Pinto Bean, Kyle joined as well, taking the name Navy Bean. Soon after joining their datemate joined with them, but a kidnapping and problems ended the relationship. Not long after Navy joined an unexpected explosion went off and they lost their right arm, the blood loss from it causing them to die. Thankfully, a wandering vetala saw an opportunity and possessed the corpse, giving the body a second chance. Navy has to drink human blood every so often and Swedish Bean offers, but is usually declined due to the paralyzing effects of Navy's bite. A new arm was made for Navy, which is constantly in need of repairs. Relations Artemis A close friend growing up and an ex-datemate, but Navy is still very close with them. Lesley Lokyer Navy's friend since childhood. They grew up together and Navy would help with any of her "weird chemistry experiments" as Navy called them. Lesley left to go to college early and Navy became penpals with her. They told each other they both join an army but didn't know which army until Swedish Bean had brought Navy along for Lesley to fix their arm. Cocoa Bean One of Navy's closest friends and is always there to comfort them if they need it. Cocoa is part of the reason Navy joined the Bean Army. Pinto Bean Another close friend of Navy's and the other part of the reason Navy joined the Bean Army. Swedish Bean Navy's girlfriend and drinking buddy. Swedish will offer Navy to take blood from her but Navy doesn't like to often because the bite will paralyze her for a little bit. Perca Back when Navy was actually Navy, they interrogated Perca when they were captured. Now that Navy is different things have changed and it looks like a relationship is forming. Jelly Bean Usually called "Jello" by Navy, Jelly Bean and Navy have a good friendship going, being the only two Satanists in the army. Character Ref Looks Navy has thin black hair going down to their shoulders, usually pulled back in a ponytail with a little bit of it still sticking out. They wear black glasses that have red legs on them and 1/2 (1.27 cm) inch thick lenses. they can usually be seen wearing a choker of some sort. They wear their uniform's jacket, but don't have it buttoned up all the way, leaving an overhang to the side. The jacket is missing it's right sleeve, but Navy refuses to get a new jacket because they like to show off their robotic arm. They have loose fitting dark blue jeans and black combat boots. The Arm Navy's most recent arm, the forth one, is made of magnesium with nanoparticles of ceramic silicone carbide. It's sturdy and strong, but flexible like a normal arm would be. Inside it has a battery, small cables acting as nerves that allow movement, and rubber to reduce the risk of getting shocked. Navy has a makeshift shoulder and shoulder blade that connects their arm to their body, but their real nerves are connected to the nerves in the makeshift shoulder, causing a great deal of pain when connecting or disconnecting the arm. Thanks to Swedish Bean, whenever Navy flips someone off, their middle finger swaps for a knife. Trivia * Navy has a cat named Shiromori, Shiro for short. Shiro has had kittens with Swedish Bean's cat Floppy. The kittens' are named Sugar Bean and Velvet Bean. Navy cried when Shiro had them. * Navy has a shelf in their room just for stim or fidget objects. They will cry if any of them go missing. * Navy has scars and scabs all over their legs because they get bug bites on them and never quit scratching them. * When drunk, Navy will give beans the stupidest, stereotypical nick names, whether they like it or not. * If the people Navy feels are the closest to them are in danger or in trouble, Navy will go practically insane trying to help them/get them back if they see an enemy. * The first robotic arm Navy had was lost after they got drunk. * Navy is right handed, but only has their left arm. A robotic prosthetic replaces their right. * If Navy is listening to music with headphones on, they will gradually increase the volume until it's all the way up. You can try to yell and get their attention but it won't work. * Sometimes, randomly, Navy will start singing the songs from the early 2000's, like Numa Numa, Please Don't Stop the Music, lots of Britney Spears and Ke$ha, things like that. * Navy has probably been offered another coat since their's is missing a sleeve, but rejected it because they want to show off their arm. * Navy is very violent when angry. They'll appear calm in front of you but when they are alone they'll punch a few holes in the wall (which they can easily do with a robot arm). * Navy will jump if there are unexpected loud noises. So the phrase "FIRE IN THE HOLE" is very needed. * Navy's glasses lenses are half an inch thick (1.27 cm). * Navy is terrified of storms. If a storm comes around they'll start crying and hide in their room. * When Navy flips someone off with their robot arm, their middle finger changes to a knife. Category:Bean Army Category:Soldier Category:Character